Danganropa Doom
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Among a broken world in a despair apocalypse one marine frees himself with a special gift and will go and change it into hope. He will fight his way through the Remnants and cure them. To do that, he has to FIght Like Hell. Based on Danganopa and 2016s DOOM.
1. Introuction

All people feel weight of emotions on their backs. Fear, Joy, Anger, Depression, all very powerful and Life Changing emotions. None, though, are more influential than the twin emotions of light and darkness itself, Hope and Despair.

Hope is something you give, what is felt even in dark times of suffering and looking to the future to rebuild. And Despair is the opposite. It pulses through your soul, corrupting, changing you. Its the feeling when you realize that you have nothing left to do or nowhere to go.

But what would happen if that feeling was part of you? Weaponized, turned you into something other than yourself?

The answer resides in the class of 77-B of Hopes Peak Academy.

Hopes Peak is more than just a school. It brings together the ones that people call "ultimates". Ultimates are those few people that have large amounts of talent and hope. It was a beacon of hope...before the Tragedy. The Reserve Corp rebellion ruined Hopes Peak's name forever. Many people died due to it. It was after that, the remaining faculty of Hope's Peak decided to convert it into a shelter for the 78th class that remained. The only class listed.

The 77th, they were reported dead, but it wasn't true. It was a lie created so they could slip away undetected and spread despair. All the motive behind one girl. Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. She subjected the 77th to a hypnotic process that made them fall into despair. One so horrible that they became actual despairs themselves. They were called the Remnants of Despair.

Across the world, these remnats terrorized and turned the world into a destructive world. No amounts of hope were felt. Those who tried to fight back were ones who came from the revived death trap Junko left with her robotic bear, Monokuma.

But no one knows if the process can even be reversed. Well, thats what theyre about to find out.


	2. Silent Soldier Breakout

Nothing but darkness was seen from a first person view. Then someone opened his eyes has he heard horrific screams. He struggled to open them at first, finding himself lying down on a operating table. He found himself restrained to it. He heard footsteps as someone approached him.

This was a Marine soldier taken into somethin. He was in a hospital yess, and couldn't find the words to speak. But he could see. He could see the restraints on his arms and twisted colors of the room, the spread of surgical tools on the tables. He could hear them, horrific screams of pain and torture from someone, or something. He then heard it, crazy breathing that could belong to a sadistic madman. He saw the shape of who or what ever was doing this. It was a young girl in a nurses uniform.

"Aw. Looks like my next patient is wide awake." she laughed. "Well, looks like I have you scheduled for surgery. You'll do amazing like the last one."

One look into this girls eyes, the Marine could tell she was not right. IN her pupils, they glowed purple, with some sort of crazy spirals. Then the lights came on.

Oh god, was it something this soldier wasn't expecting.

Bodies, hundreds of them….all dead on operating tables and body parts all laid out on them.

"Now now. Let's start with good old relaxing...poison." she said holding a needle.

Deadly neurotoxin. This chick… she was crazy…

Feeling some burst of adrenaline, the bpm meter spiked as his right arm griped a restraint and pulled it off, breaking it.

"Now now. No need to be savage. Just take your medicine like a…" she began before he grabbed her arm. "Sir, please. You're hurting me."

The Marine didn't feel any anger, but he sure as hell didnt wanna die today. He wrestled the poison loose without harming the girl and grabbed a scalpel and loosened his other restraint and flying off the table, tumbling over the psycho nurse and grabbing his kit. The girl was crawling over to him, some sort of sadistic smile on her face.

"I cant help it, I just… please, please. Let me help you...help you feel that blissful despair!" she said.

He acted quickly and grabbed the defibrillator on his left and shocked her, stunning her. Then he grabbed her face with his left hand and he suddenly glowed white along with the girl. Her eyes glowed white as her face zoomed into her eyes and he was seeing her memories, diving into some sort of play by play of her memories. She was also talking.

"My name is...Mikan Tsumiki. In my life, I was the Ultimate Nurse. I was abused by everyone, even my family. But being a nurse left me control over my patients. I am the one who will bring happiness and despair to Junko Enoshima. It is what, she would want."

The marine flashed out and she was back to normal, her eyes losing the purple spirals and were now the color of a light brown as she looked around. "Where...where am I?" she looking a bit timid. She then saw the marine and the bodies as she screamed before fainting.

The Marine Picked her up and carried her on her back, grabbing his Desert Eagle Hand gun and walking out the door. He saw he was in some sort of dungeon, but he also saw a screen up at the end. It showed an image of a bear short in stature. Half black, half white.

"Upupupu! So, one of you escaped huh? And...huh?! You didnt kill that Nurse?! It doesn't even look like she's...what the what? You destroyed her love for despair! How dare you!" he shouted.

The marine Went to a door and found a Combat Shotgun off a corpse. He looked as the design and pumped it.

"Oooh, getting a beefier gun, eh? I like that. So, you want to know who I am? Well I'll tell you. You can call me Monokuma. Like the name. Well?" the bear asked. "Oh, man of few words, eh? Well here is the short version. I happen to be the mascot for the Remnants of Despair. You think you can make it out here? Ha! Even if you get out, the world is pretty much screwed already."

The Marine picked up mikan, found and Elevator and pushed the up button.

 **(Cue- DOOM OST-Main Theme)**

"So, youre heading up there, eh? I'm willing to give you a fighting chance, but dont think you'll last long, buddy. That pretty girl was only one of the remnants. There are still 14 others that'll make sure you die for this. Upupupu. I bet you get burned to a crisp." Monokuma said.

As he was talking, the Marine looked as his suit, still intact, and checked his armor.

"You can keep her on you. But rest assured, when the other remnants find you, oh ho ho… you will be in worse hell than you can imagine…"

Cracking his knuckles, the Marine smashed the nearby screen as the music flared up.

"Suit….yourself. Enjoy….your despair inducing death." Monokuma said before the screen cut out as it fell apart.

The elevator opened up as a guitar riff played. He was known outside the dungeons in some sort of catacombs. He cocked his shotgun and picked up Mikan, moving out.

Royal Rebellion

May 25th, 20XX

Kingdom of Novoselic, Catacombs

He overheard a voice on the wired speakers, not the bears, but another girl's, sounding important.

"Attention, proud citizens of Novoselic. This is your princess speaking. Apparently there is a terrorist loose in the catacombs underneath the city. So, here is what will happen. A reward of one billion dollars will be given to those who can kill the terrorist, but I only ask you show me his head as proof of his death. That is all." the voice said.

"S-Sonia…" Mikan mumbled in her sleep.

Did this Nurse know the girl that was speaking? Who ever she was, she ruled this country. And she had just named him public enemy number one. A ruler would be protected, and so she wouldn't be easy.

He rounded a corner and tried to focus hard to make sure he wasn't blindsided. He found a device of some sort and picked it up.

(Hope's Peak Portable Student record and trackable world map. Past property of student principal Jin Kirigiri.)

He put it on his head and a visor showed up, downloading a video message. There was a man on the screen wearing a black suit.

"Hello. My name is Jin Kirigiri. I was headmaster at Hope's Peak. If you see this, I am dead and you have somehow gotten hold of my records. If you are reading this, I ask one thing, protect the students...at all costs." he said.

A screen then showed up. It was a map of the world with blipping dots.

"On this device will show where each of the Students are located." Jin said. "In the green box are the students on your side."

On the green box was Mikan's face.

"This visor is linked to your mind. To view this student's records, look to her Photo." Jin said.

The Marine Did so and Mikan's face zoomed up on a digital screen with her name and title next to her.

Mikan Tsumiki

The Ultimate Nurse

Student Record: Very Kind and Meek. Clumsy, falling over even when nothing's tripped her. Astounding Medical Proficiency, advanced knowledge of human body, autopsy skills.

"Magnificent resume, eh? I only picked the best for class 77-b. But then the Reserve Corps turned on us. It's now up to you to capture and reclaim them. I know it may be a daunting task, but this info will help you. Good Luck." Jin said as the screen blanked out.

The Marine used the Visor to match the voice he heard before with the voice pattern of a girl with the same voice.

Sonia Nevermind

The Ultimate Princess

Student Record: First and only transfer student. Royal Heritage to Novoselic, kind and interested in other cultures. Fluent in over 33 languages and connected to other kingdoms.

The visor then marked her location saying 'Student found" and tracked her position. It showed a sprawling castle with 3d map layout of the whole thing. A red blip then showed in the throne room.

Location: Throne Room

Current Objectives:

Escape catacombs into passage to the Main Entry way of Castle

Navigate Castle

Enter Throne Room and capture Sonia Nevermind

Monokuma's voice then came.

"Thats a nifty Gadget you got there. Points to that principal for making something I cant hack into, looks like you can track all of the remnants, lucky. But if youre thinking of going after my lovely princess in her own castle… oh hoo boy, you are in for a punishment of royal proportions. Upupupupu!" Monokuma laughed.

The Marine payed no attention and navigated the catacombs and tracking point as if following a string. He made sure to Keep Mikan on his back and keep her safe. He found a few Frag Grenades, to thin out crowds, and Flashbangs, to give him some time. Along the way, he found a kit of medicinal compounds built for muscle relaxation and stored them. They may come in handy.

He heard footsteps and ducked behind a wall, seeing soldiers with lanterns and guns rounding it. He put Mikan down and readied his shot gun. He stepped out and made the soldiers notice him.

"There he is!"

"For the glory of Princess Sonia!"

THey shot at him first and asked questions later. The Marine dodged and fired pellet spread after another to down the soldiers and knock them out. He couldn't help it just one got killed. He took the ammo off them and went back to mikan, who was stirring from the noise.

"Ooh… gunfire… I feel stone. Did I faint?" she asked.

The Marine decided to interact with her, flipping back her hair and touching her gently as she finally opened her eyes.

"I-it's you again. Did you, um… take me out of that hospital?" she asked. "I don't know what's going on, but thank you."

The Marine then noticed he took some scratches, which Mikan noticed first.

"Oh gosh, that was what the gunfire was about! DId you get any bullet wounds?" she asked.

The marine shook no.

"Youre still open to heavy damage with this set of armor. If you need me to when you survive a battle, I'll fix you up. Just.. um, if were moving, make sure you try to prevent me from falling. I think that gravity hates me." Mikan said.

To properly defend herself, the Marine looked around for something to use in case someone got to close. He would have to look in the castle it would seem. He gestured for her to follow and she did.

They made their way to the top of the catacombs and found the secret passage door that led them to the main entrance on the inside of the castle.

"Where are we? Is this… Sonia's Castle?" Mikan asked.

He used the visor to calculate the way to the throne room. They would ascend the center staircase through the sprawling dining room, go through the hallways and backtrack through the foyer before they happened upon the throne room where Sonia sat with someone at her side.

"Halt! How dare you enter my throne room, peasant!" Sonia said.

"Sonia, what's happened to you?! You were never like this!" Mikan said.

"We're behaving like normal, Mikan." the person said, revealing to be a redhead with a camera.

"Mahiru?" Mikan said.

The visor then sprung up.

Identifying Second target..match found

Mahiru Koizumi

The Ultimate Photographer

Student Report: Has taken photos since young age, acquiring awards for her work. Known best for photos of those who smile.

"Hm. This soldier. Weren't you supposed to operate and torture all of them?" SOnia asked.

"T-torture?!" Mikan said.

"Thats your job isn't it? How can you not be making him feel…?" Mahiru said before realizing. "She's no longer one of us. She's freed herself somehow."

"That's right!" Monokuma said on screen. "And that soldier boy over there did it!"

The two looked at the Soldier.

"You? I dont know how you did it, but no one tampers with my subjects. Prepare yourself, mongrel, for a lesson in Royal Affairs." Sonia said.

 **WARNING!**

 **(Cue- Killer Instinct S2 OST - Polemos)**

"It's time I showed you what happens to the ones who dare rebel against me. Mahiru, make sure to get the picture of his twisted and distorted form." Sonia said.

"I'll happily oblige." Mahiru said.

"Guards! Execute this soldier!" Sonia said as guards piled out, four of them with elite weapons. Mahiru had her camera at the ready.

Mikan took cover as The Marine handed each of the guards up close with his shot gun and close quarters with his fists and knife. It was hard to handle four, but he could handle it and downed them all as Mahiru never got a shot of him dying. Only succeeded.

"No, this isn't possible!" Sonia said.

The Marine then dashed to the central throne and cured Mahiru with his white left hand on the way. Sonia unsheathed a dagger and tried to stab at him, but he was too fast, countering it and curing her too, making the both slump over. It was done.

Objective Completed

"Grrr…! How could he have done in three of them already?!" Monokuma said. " Doesn't matter, there's more where that came from, and it ain't gonna be pretty when you go to where the action is really happening. Upupupupu!"

As soon as Sonia was cured, the entire force fell unconscious and never was awoken. A visual then played on the visor.

"God Job, you've purified three of the students and unchained a country from war and despair. But this is only the beginning. 12 students remain. You now must head back to Japan and get them all as they cause trouble for the remaining standing." Jin said as images of giant machines, armies fighting armies and even beasts were rampaging. A concert of sorts was even being played.

"Take a helicoper and those girls with you. It will only be hard er, but I know you can be stronger than them. I wish you luck in finding a way to restore hope to this era. Good luck." Jin siad.

The Marine nodded and carried the two girls and escorted mikan to the heilo marked and exited Novoselic. As he piloted the craft, he thought of what he saw. Alone or with these students, he was gonna stop this, and never give in to despair.


	3. The Ruined City and the Concert of Hell

The Helicopter carrying the three girls and the Marine landed in a good pile of rubble as they all got out and surveyed the damages to Japan.

"Oh my god…" mahiru said.

The city had been completely ruined, bodies dead in the streets, buildings demolished, fires everywhere and even some looters in Monokuma masks robbing stores and killing people.

"How did this happen? How long were we in that hypnosis for?" Mikan asked.

"It's a blank but… I remember that we were down in some hallway but I can't remember why or how we got there." Sonia said.

"Yeah. Same here." Mahiru said.

The Marine picked up a Heavy assault rifle and clicked it ready.

"Youre really gonna go out there? You cant be serious, right?" Mahiru asked.

"It doesn't look like he's bluffing." Sonia said.

Activating the visor, he pulled up a map of japan. The girls saw it too.

"Okay, so were fine now, that just leaves 12 of us left. Looks like everyone else is scattered throughout the city." Mahiru said.

"Theres three important areas here...I think. First is this one, see?" Mikan said seeing the marked areas. The first was a myriad of stages.

"Looks like some sort of… concert? Maybe that's where Ibuki is." Mahiru said.

The next area was a highway.

"This place is a battleground for soldiers in a stand off. But reports say that people with uncanny physical abilities are there keeping a stalemate." Sonia said.

The final area was a factory.

"A-and this factory here. Could the be making more… weapons and other tools?" Mikan asked.

"Three areas, and who knows who is in them. Who comes up with this?" Mahiru asked before Monokuma appeared on a wrecked screen.

"Upupupupu! So, soldier boy, how do ya like what weve done with the place? Does it fill you with dread and despair? Make you wanna kill yourself? Cause thats what it's doing to everyone here!" Monokuma said laughing.

"What have you done to us? And our classmates?" Sonia said.

"Oh nothing, just sent them on destructive paths of despair spreading it everywhere they go. I dunno how that tin soldier there cured you, but he's probably gonna bite it soon." Monokuma said.

"Are you saying he's gonna go to all three of these areas and take on the stuff there?" Mahiru asked.

"Exactly! This guy thinks he's above what were doin! He's just like those idiots at the Future Foundation. So, I'm just sit back and let him march to his deadly and despair inducing death." Monokuma said.

"Any one of these could kill him…" Mikan said.

"So wait, he chooses where he wants to go first?" Mahiru said.

"Yup! Three choices, but he'll be in for some tough times. Deadly Music, Beasts and Machines, any of these could be his end maker. So, mute boy, what's it gonna be?" Monokuma asked.

The marine looked at the areas to mark as his primary objective for now. With a touch of his finger, he selects the music icon.

"The Concert of Hell. Upupupupu! You are crazy. But at least you get to hear one last song before you die there." Monokuma said.

Serious, the marine cocked his weapons and moved to the stage.

"Um… should we go with him?" Mikan asked.

"Better with him that waiting for someone else to kill us. Sonia?" Mahiru asked.

"He saves us from… whatever we were doing. So lets follow him." Sonia said as they did so.

Concert of Hell

May 25th, 20XX

Ruined Japan, Entrance to Tokyo Dome Concert Hall

The Tokyo DOme looked no worse than it did on the map.

"Welcome, welcome, brave patrons, to the newly outfitted Tokyo Dome! Please go to this line for tickets to our famous new show...Ibuku and Hiyoko's entertainment show of Despair! Come and join in the crazy despair phenomenon that is sweeping the world!" a voice called out.

"Could that be…?" Mikan asked.

"And this promo was brought to you by the great Ibuki Mioda!" said a girl with highlights on screen. "Rock out into an eternal despair!"

The Vizor sprung to life.

Ibuki Mioda

The Ultimate Musician

Student Record: Loud, energetic, loves death metal, uses a flame thrower guitar combo

"Definitely Ibuki. We gotta stop her and rescue her." Sonia said.

The Marine opened the doors forcefully and they went inside. OF course they were monitored by cameras, but the Marine destroyed one close to them.

"Hey! Those cameras dont come cheap, y'know!" they heard Ibuki say.

"Youre not addressing them hard enough, and quit hogging the PA system! Move over!" they heard a younger girl say. "So, you're the big bad soldier come to ruin our show. Well, let's make things fun. Come to the dance hall nearby and I'll give you a nice little show."

"Well that doesnt sound good." Mahiru said as they followed the directed signs to one of the stadiums dance halls.

"Okay, Hikoyo, were here! Quit playing games!" Sonia said.

The stage lit up as a tall girl in a kimono holding fans stood there. "So, our little oppressor has come to watch one last dance before he dies." she said.

The vizor activated.

Hiyoko Saionji

The Ultimate Traditional Dancer

Student Record: Puts down her fellow classmates, dances with elegance, well know for her dances and tricks

"Its time for your last number, soildier. Music!" Hiyoko said.

Traditional Japanese dance music began playing throughout the room as the walls fell to reveal despair induced people who marched towards the soldier as Hiyoko danced.

"Theyre everywhere!" MIkan said.

The Marine wasnt fazed at all and started blasting and meleeing with them as if they were also dancing too.

"Oh, wow. You have like, no rhythm at all. You don't even care about everyone elses fun, you just smash and destroy like some ruffian." Hiyoko said.

"Yup, same ol Hiyoko." Mahiru said.

"She's right, he's never gonna get anywhere like this. Maybe theres another way." Sonia said looking at the stage and the way both parties moved in tandem. "Hey! Dont focus on the people, but the stage. Take out the stage!"

The Marine got the idea and broke free, tossing a grenade at a weak point and blasting as it exploded, collapsing the sage and throwing Hiyoko off balance, wrecking the syjch and making everyone collapse.

"Okay, so youre smart to figure it out, I'll give you that. But dont even think of touching me now, were just getting started." Hiyoko said disappearing.

They ran out of the concert hall and back into the main hallway, a light turned on in the form of a flower, and there was a blank one with a lighting bolt on on it on the right leading to another stage.

"Hey, big boy! You got my backup dancer, but not me." Ibuki said.

"Backup Dancer?! I'm the one who looks down on people, you should be MY assistant guitarist!" Hiyoko said.

"Guitarists are never the assistants." Ibuki said. "We're the stars of the show. The mighty pairing known as the Despair Band of Hell!"

"Uh…" SOnia said.

"But anyway, you're gonna wish you'd never come here." Ibuki said as the main doors unlocked. "Come in, if you want."

The Marine Kicked the doors down and bright lights shined down, with purple on a big stage with three Monokuma statues on top. Thousands upon thousands of people had glow lights that were waving at the front of the stage as Ibuki and Hiyoko were on it.

The marine fired his shotgun and the whole thing came to a halt.

"Were crashing this party!" Mahiru said.

"Was that some sort of entrance quip?" Sonia asked,

"Best I could do." Mahiru said.

"Well, at least you're going out on a laugh, cause I'm cranking it up to an 11!" Ibuki said.

(Cue- Killer Instinct S2 OST: Herald of Gargos)

Ibuki started playing her guitar as flames erupted all over the area with despair induced fans coming towards the marine. Hiyoko also danced, fusing the two cultured together.

"P-Please tell me you aren't gonna go down there." Mikan said.

The Marine ignored Mikan as he charged the ultimate traditional dancer, firing his shotgun as he downed some fans. He then switched to his Heavy Assault Rifle instantly and began to unleash a barrage of assault rifle rounds. He made it to the front of the sage and started to climb it.

"Hey! No crazy fans man!" Ibuki said hitting her guitar unleashing a powerful sound wave that shattered lots of glass objects all over.

The Marine continued to climb as he made it on and confronted the two.

"Don't you know when to give up? Security!" Hiyoko said as four robotic masked men came up.

The Marine kept his rifle at the ready and shredded three at once, he downed the last one, and he began to glow orange, so the Marine grabbed the robotic man, and with a whole lot of force, crushes the robot's head under his foot like an insect.

"Burn, you little son of a..!" Ibuki didn't finish that as the guitar riff made flames shot out from her guitar. The marine rolled out of the way and tossed a frag at seemingly nothing, but as it exploded, all of the sound died out and the flames extinguished.

"What the…? Gah! Our sound equipments been destroyed!" Hiyoko said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Ibuki said.

As they were confused the Marine charged in and grabbed Ibuki by the guitar.

"Let go of my guitar asshole!" Ibuki cursed, but the Marine refused to let go of the guitar. He pulled Ibuki in and grabbed her face, his hand glowing white as he purified her as she fell to the ground.

"Uh oh… I'm outta here!" Hiyoko said making for the exit.

"Sorry about this Hiyoko…" Mahiru said letting go of a rope. "But this show's over!"

A sandbag came crashing down out of nowhere and pinned Hiyoko as she was cured too.

"He got them!" Sonia said.

"Whew... glad thats over and I could help." Mahiru said.

The big screen then flared up as Monkuma appeared. The amrine raised his arms to a side position as if to say… "are you not entertained?".

"What?! How…!? You actually survived?" Monokuma said surprised.

"He went through a sea of fans and took them both on, not even damaged." Mahiru said.

"Is he even human?" Monokuma said. "Well, he might have defeated one group, but he will never defeat another. Choose your next location!"

The marine saw the Highway and the Factory left. He then selected his american marine insignia.

"Ohhohohoho! Now I know youre crazy! You wanna take the highway, be my guest. Cause you are gonna be ripped to shreds taking that way." Monokuma laughed before the screen cut out.

"Is he even afraid of whats gonna be on that Highway?" Mahiru asked.

"I dont think so… but who even is there?" Mikan asked.

"No clue. But whatever is there, they sound powerful enough." Sonia said.

On the highway, troops from both the Future foundation, the remaining armies, and the forces of Monkocuma masks Exchanged bullets and artillery. Soldiers could be heard.

"Keep firing!"

"Get a 20 on those freaks!"

"I see one! She's to fa...YAAAAH!"

"Man down! What is that thing?!"

"Sir, I dont know how to describe it. Its a….Gah!"

"Somebody stop this girl, shes like a wild beast!"

"Report! Who else does everyone see?"

"Got a sight on the leader but, no, wheres his...agh!"

"Its the swordswoman. She's on the mu-no!"

"What is this man, is he even human?"

"Keep shooting him! Keep shoo-Ahhhh!"

"This is an emergency distress call, if anyone out there is there, please get here. These three guys, theryre… I dunno how to describe, em. Ones like a...no. Get away. Tell my wife...I loved her. Ahhhh!"

A survivor far from the outskirts of the battle saw the carnage.

"This is like hell. These guys arent ordinary. Go for a drive in that mess, you can be sure to be killed."


	4. Highway of Punishment

In a car, Ibuki drove the others to the recorded highway as The Marine Checked his weapons and Ammo.

"Ibuki...are you really sure you know where you're going, or if you can drive at all?" Mikan said.

"Hey, it's basically the end of the world, one, and two, racing games were my jam, I got this." Ibuki said.

"By jam, you mean utterly losing right?" Hiyoko said.

"You kept ramming into me with that power up and you know it!" Ibuki said.

"Whatevers out on this Highway, we'd better be ready. The radio chatter seemed to be very specific." Mahiru said.

"A girl like a wild animal… a swordswoman, someone inuman, does any of this ring any bells?" Ibuki asked.

"The swordswoman? Definitely Peko." Hiyoko said as the Marine checked his visor. "Oh, hers is top one."

Peko Pekoyama

The Ultimate Swordswoman

Student Record: Quiet, Patient, deadly, works under student Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

"If there's a war out on this Highway, doesn't that mean fuyuhiko gotta be leading the enemy's side?" Sonia said. "It seems like a mafia war now."

The Marine then checked the new info given.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

The Ultimate Yakuza

Student Record: Smart mouth, carries weapon and holds grudges, current heir to Kuzuryu Family.

"If Monokuma or whoever brainwashed us wanted a war, they've got it. Look at all this damage." Mahiru said before an explosion downed a helicopter and crashed into flaming cars.

"Watch out, watch out, watch out!" Hiyoko said to ibuki.

"Whoa!" Ibuki said veering out of the roadway and avoiding the tumbling explosive wreckage as they whisked by in slow motion like a scene out of Call of Duty Black Ops 2 (See opening cutscene from Cordis Die).

"Is everyone alright?" Sonia said.

"Yep!" Ibuki said. "Still got the wheel right here!" she said holding the wheel, actually holding it cause it fell off.

"Oh no, the steering wheel!" Mikan said.

"Ah crud… everybody bail!" Ibuki said as they kicked out the doors and bailed before the car went over the edge and exploded.

"Oh great, there goes our ride…" Hiyoko said.

"We'll go on foot." Sonia said as they ran.

Highway to Hell

May 25th, 20XX

Japan Freeway No.52

Monokuma went into the com.

"Upupupu! Welcome to hell, kiddies! Youre in the middle of a warzone, and there's no way to go but through them. So...let's work on inscribing your tombstones!" Monokuma said as gangsters with Monokuma masks and shotguns appeared before them.

The marine wasted no time and went on a tear into the gangsters, spreading lead and downing the brainwashed men, also using throws and punches.

"That guy's a badass…" Ibuki said. "Okay, I'm not standing on the sidelines."

She pulled out her guitar, strumming it to find the flamethrower still worked. This made the remaining men retreat. The marine picked up the double barrel shotgun off of one of them and also found something unique, a raw piece of meat.

"Meee Atttt!" a voice said in the distance as something was running towards them on the edge of the highway. The marine looked at it from a distance before something popped up.

Akane Owari

The Ultimate Gymnast

Student Record: Powerful, limber, loves meat, seen charging you...run.

"Ah! If thats akane, were doomed I tell you!" Hiyoko said.

"Not yet were not! Hey, soldier dude! Throw that hunk of meat somewhere else!" Ibuki said.

Nodding, as hard as he could the Marine chicked the meat off somewhere else as whatever and..whoever was Akane dashed to the piece being fling.

"Oh… that was close…" Sonia said.

"Yeah. You threw a steam engine off the rails, nice work." Ibuki said.

"HOw are we supposed to stop it for good, though? Akane never goes down easy." Miharu asked.

"Easy. Use something that no one would expect to do against her. The environment." Hiyoko said.

The marine figured out a plan and the girls followed him as they beat on more gangsters and taking their ammo. They soon came to a place where it was clear and unstable.

"Oh yeah, this is perfect." Ibuki said.

The marine found another piece of raw meat. Nodding to ibuki, he tossed it up and Ibuki used her flamethrower to roast it to a good perfection as the marine caught it again.

"COme and Get it!" Ibuki said as something crashed down before them. It was Akane who drooled at the mouth for it.

The Marine tossed the cooked beef up and down, as if to say "come on."

"Is it a good idea for him to be doing that?" Mahiru asked.

As akane charged forward like a , the Marine tossed the meat high up into the air, pumped his shotgun and….

BLAM!

Everyone was stunned as the meat fell to the ground in a million pieces.

"Well….we're done for." Mahiru said as Akane screamed in anger.

The marine then gestures his hand out, body language saying " come get me."

As Akane charged at him, part of the road crumbled away as both her legs got caught in it.

"Ah!" SOnia said.

The marine dashed in and akane fell, he punched her straight in the face, knocking her all the way down, causing a ground bounce. Moving fast before Akane could recover, The marine grabbed her face with his left hand and flashed white.

"Holy crap, he actually got her!" Ibuki said.

The marine pulled her out but not before they were surrounded by gangsters on each road.

"Step away from the girl and you dont get shot!" one said.

The Marine didnt answer, rather just reached into his pocket and threw something right at gangster's face. It was another price of meat.

"What the…?" oen beside the one plastered in the face said.

"How is that gonna…?" Hiyoko said before they saw akane's nose move. "Oh, I get it…!"

"Huh?" the gangster said as they saw it to. "Ooooooooh, shi…!"

"MEAT!" Akane shouted as she attacked the gangster, distracting all the other ones.

"Ibuki, Now!" SOnia said.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Ibuki said strumming a chord as the guards held their heads after hearing such a loud strum.

Switching to his heavy assault rifle, the Marine spinned around and downed all gangsters with perfect precision. The meat piece sent flying through the air, the marine caught it and punched it into a gangster's face, tenderizing it .

"Hah! If that was supposed to hurt me…!" he said.

"Oh, that wasn't." Hiyoko said. "She is."

"Mine!" Akane said tackling the gangster as she ate her prize with glee. The marine knocked him out with another slug to the face.

"I have to admit… that was some impressive thinking." Hiyoko said.

"How'd you know Akane'd even smell that meat and spring up even while knocked out?" Ibuki asked the marine.

"Hm? What're you talking about?" Akane asked. "Hey, why are we on the highway, shouldn't we be in class right now?"

"Akane….it's like this…" SOnia said.

A few minutes of explaining later…

"What?! Us, brainwashed? Thats really freaky!" Akane said.

"Apparently, none of us even remember what happened after we went into that room during the Reserve Corps riot. I saw Chiaki...but it stops after that." Sonia said.

"And now we caused all this?" Akane asked.

"Pretty much, and this guy's been kind enough to save our asses." Ibuki said.

"Okay, so who's next to save?" Hiyoko asked before seeing an explosion, dozens of them.

The vizor then picked up a distress call.

"This is the advance unit for the Future foundation, we got trouble here with a capital T! This guy… he's unstoppable! Got some kinda spark in his eyes and….Ahhh!"

"Spark...Nekomaru!" Akane said.

The marine checked the data.

Nekomaru Nidai

The Ultimate Team Manager

Student Record: Powerful, always instructive, never gives up.

"Oh man, as if you were bad enough Akane, now we have to deal with that big gorilla?" Hiyoko said.

"We can't trick him like we did Akane." Sonia said. "Looks like this is gonna be a fist on fist fight."

The marine nodded as they climbed up to the higher levels of the highway. FOllowing the explosions, they saw the Future foundation troops holding out with the explosions they saw in the distance.

"Backup! Thank god!" a soldier said. "The leaders of the Foundation wanted us to try and take that guy in for rehabilitation, but they didnt mention he's a freakin monster!"

A body flew by screaming.

"Were pinned down here, and we cant get to that Yakuza without goin through him. Unless you got some kinda way to beat him, we're all gonna die." a soldier said before being tossed by Nekomaru.

"Oh boy…" Ibuki said.

"Yeah! You Future Foundation losers don't pair up with the Remnants!" Nekomaru shouted.

"I have a question…. HOW are we gonna beat him?!" HIyoko asked.

"We dont." Akane said. "We just fight em and snap him out of it while he sees our moves."

The marine signaled to himself and his gun while pointing to Akne to Nekomaru.

"Got it. I take em on, you cover me." Akane said.

"You understood him?" Hiyoko asked.

"Hey, its play signals not that hard." Akane said. "Here i come, Nekomaru!" she shouted charging at Nekomaru who blocked her kick.

"Akane, you seem to have forgotten about what it means to cause despair. Well, luckily, I'll break you back into shape after I crush your spirit!" Nekomaru said.

The Marine slided in and fired his Super Shotgun, blasting Nekomaru back with two bursts from the twin barrels. Akane then found an opening and kicked him again, pushing him back more.

"What kind of man uses firearms instead of his own fists? You aren't a man, just a coward!" Nekomaru shouted.

The marine seemed to understand that Nekomaru was fighting, but also using his words to tear into someone's spirit. But this put in the opposite effect.

The Marine threw his gun at Nekomaru's face, stunning him. He then dashed in and leaped onto his body, throwing punch after punch on him. Akane then tagged in and collided her fist with Nekomaru's, creating a huge shock wave. Distracted, Nekomaru was open to the marine, and was off balance after the collision. The marine grabbed him and drives him into the ground with a quad slam, using the weight of Nekomaru's unbalanced.

"Wow…" Sonia said.

"I dont believe it… he actually downed me." Neko maru said. "I thought at first that he was a coward….but wait, am I really the one in the right? No...I...I...I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI!" Nekomaru shouted to the heavens.

The marine went in before kane stopped him.

"I dont think you need to do that, he's reversing whatever it is thats got him on his own." Akne said. SHe was right as Nekomaru got up, back to normal.

"Wh...what happened?" Nekomaru said. "Oh right. That witch….she twisted my...Chiaki…" he said as he looked around. "Looks like a lot went down since then."

"Wait, Nekomaru. What witch? And what happened to Chiaki?" Akane said.

Nekomaru steeled himself as he spoke. "Chiaki….she's dead."

This shocked everyone.

"And the one who killed her….is Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair!" Nekomaru said in anger.

"She did." said a voice as a new group came up. "But she's gone now." said a man in white with white hair. "I am Kyosuke Monakata, head of the 2nd division of the Future foundation. My associates." he said.

"Future Foundation?" Sonia asked.

"The foundation thats trying to eliminate despair right from its very core." said a green haired man. "I'm Juzo Sakakura, head of the 6th division."

"You, marine. DOnt know what you did to these guys, but you rehabilitated their process in a matter of seconds compared to how we did it in the Neo World Program." said a man in red with lots of pockets. "I am Sonosuke Izayoi, head of the 9th division."

"You still have a job to do. Two more are here, Peko and Fuyuhiko. There just up ahead." Kyosuke said.

"Let's go." Sonia said as hey advanced. At the location designated, the Foundation and Fuyuhikos army stood on equal sides.

"I cant believe it…" Fuyuhiko said. "Ii didn't think anyone would have survived for this long."

The marine cocked his shotgun.

"Are you gonna be a considerable leader and give up? Akane and Nekomaru are back to normal." Juzo said.

"Not on your life." Fuyuhiko said as Peko appeared with her sword at the ready.

"Which one of them is first, sir?" Peko asked.

"Him. Take him out." Fuyuhiko said.

(Cue-Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Hot Wind Blowing)

Peko slowly walked out to the middle, pointing her sword ready.

"You believe your guns are faster than my sword? Then we shall see about that." Peko said rushing at the marine.

The marine kicked up a fallen car door and tossed it to peko who sliced it apart. As they were inches from each other, peko swung her sword in slo-mo. But in each second, the marine countered the blades attacks with his shot gun blasts. On the third counter, Peko was dazed and retreated back.

"What the hell? What're you doin, Peko?" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Apologies, master. He caught me off guard, but it won't happen again." Peko said before seeing the marine was right in front of her. "What?"

The marine connected two hooks to her before giving her an uppercut that knocked her up and made her lose her glasses and her blade, wasting no time in grabbing her face with a claw move and pinning her down, curing her and putting her unconscious.

"I dont belive it… he actually beat her!" Fuyuhiko said growling. "Shoot them all! Don't worry about Peko, kill the marine!"

"Oh no you dont!" Ibuki said blasting fire and creating a wall of flames before they could even aim.

"Now!" Neko maru said as the marine dashed through the flames, not a single burn on him, scaring the soldiers and even Fuyuhiko.

"What the hell….is this guy?!" Fuyuhiko said before seeing his soldiers taken out. In a panic, he pulled out a knife and tried to stab the marine.

The marine grabbed the knife, and his face with both hand, successfully curing him and making the long battle end.

"He ain't human. Hes like...a soldier of his own." Ibuki said.

"He brings doom to despair…" Sonia said. "What's your name?"

The Marine just shrugged saying he didn't have one.

"I'm good at namin guys. I got the perfect one for ya!" Ibuki said.

Alex 'Doom' Marine

The Ultimate Soldier

Monokuma then appeared.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! SInce when can you give a random guy a name and an Ultimate title?!" Monokuma said.

"Oh give it a rest, bear. These guys know the truth." Sonosuke said.

"We know that a girl named Junko killed our classmate Chiaki, and turned us into what you made us do!" Nekomaru said.

"Darn, i thought you guys wouldn't remember that." Monokuma said. "But, no use in getting revenge...cause Junko Enoshima is also dead."

"We know, genius." Fuyuhiko said getting up. "The files said that a certain class you put through, with one student dubbed the ultimate hope, Makoto Naegi, stopped Junko and broke out of that death trap that was formerly our school."

"Our foundation also has records on that incident, because we were the ones who rescued the surviving students." Kyosuke said.

"And now, all we have to do is shut down your factory where those machines are being made, and Junko's plans are utterly demolished." Juzo said.

"Oh, but thats the best out of all the areas. Ive saved the best for last. A fiery appetizer of a gauntlet of food, an indoor jungle where a cursed being control all animals, and at the end of it all...well….I'll leave it to your imaginations." Monokuma said before the screen cut out.

"Alex, you know the drill. Lead us in, get the three there, shut down the factory, get out. Think you can do that?" Kyosuke siad.

Alex had no better response, but just pumped his shotgun, ready for action.


	5. Factory of the Damned and Endgame

Alex knew that there was only one thing to do, and that was to find Monokuma and kill him.

There were more soldiers of despair coming for the group, and Alex had his gun at the ready to make sure that no one was going to die on his watch.

Factory Of The Damned

May 25, 20XX

Abandoned factory.

As far as Alex and his group knew, there were only three students remaining. A mechanic with shark like teeth, a crazed kid thinking himself cursed and wanting the rule the world, and a big talking chef with a strange hairdo. All of these people are what awaited for Alex inside of the factory.

At a gateway stood three paths. One was to the main assembly station of the factory, the other had plants growing on the side of it and the other said, 'kitchen' on the top. The main pathway to the main room was locked, so the other guys would have the keys to it.

"Alright, whatve we got?" Kyosuke said.

"Left patch has jungle foliage, and sounds of animals. Probably a giant indoor preserve. But the other one on the right, you can obviously smell something good cookin." Juzo said. "Most likely two of the remnants are in each one."

"With the keys, I bet. So, wich one do we choose first? Animals, or… the kitchen?" Fuyuhiko siad.

The marine checked his visor on the right path.

Analysing scent components…

Traces of vegetables, raw meat and…..human blood.

"Are you saying Hanamura's ACTUALLY cooking… people?" Mikan asked quivering at the thought.

The vizor sprang up the kids identity.

Teruteru Hanamura

The Ultimate Cook

Student Record: Excellent chef, perverted, comes from a diner.

Alex walked towards the right path and readied himself as he entered undeterred. A speaker then came on.

"Oh, who do we have here? Some soldier lookin for a hot meal? Well, dinner isn't quite ready yet, but stick around and I'm sure we can make you something." a voice said as knives were tossed at Alex.

Almost as if in slow motion they came at him as the rest ducked for cover, but Alex used his rifle to quick burst each one out of the air, shattering them. He then moved on and quickly evaded two tenderizer hammers that tried to sandwich him by rolling forward. It was to be triggered when someone would walk between them.

"Uh… how are we supposed to get through THAT?" Mahiru asked.

Alex signalled them to hold back as he continued alone before a door opened. Walking out of it were starving people in rags.

"Aw, looks like our other customers waited long enough. Maybe I should give them a treat. I heard soldier taste just like chicken." the voice said.

Bastard. He wasnt cooking for any one, but depriving them. This was his despair strategy. He would cook meals, yes, but never give them out. The thought of hunger induced despair.

Alex had no time to waste and thought up something. He couldn't find Teruteru, who was the source of the voice, he could be any where. But he had another idea…

He dashed down the corridors until he found what he was looking for. A fire trap. He then marked it and then circled around to find another door. This was named "meat storage".

That gave him an idea.

He grabbed the stuff he could carry and went back to the fire trap.

"Hey… what d;you think youre doin with those?!" Teruteru said.

Alex smirked under his face mask and tossed the meats into the center of the fire trap, roasting them to a good perfection. As they stopped, he could hear Teruteru shake with fear.

"No… you idiot! DO you have any idea what youve done?!" Teruteru asked with fear.

Alex knew exactly what he did. He just counted down.

3...2...1….

Akane burst through the walls with hunger in her eyes. "Give me that meat!"

Took the bait. Time to unleash the beast.

Alex then ran into the fire trap and grabbed the stuff, running around the death maze.

"Hey, knock it off! You're wasting good quality meat!" Teruteru shouted.

That was the idea.

"Wait… dont tell me youre using that to…?!"

Alex tossed the meat out and Akane grabbed it with her mouth. He then barged into the storage room while she was busy and grabbed more raw stuff, dashing into the flame trap again and scattering it all over the maze.

"Aw, nuts…" Teruteru said as the maze burned down and spread to a curtain, when burned down revealed the chef himself in his kitchen.

Alex dashed to him and snagged his face, purifying him.

What was the lesson learned by Alex today?

*CRASH*

Never underestimate the combination of Meat, flames, and an always hungry carnivore.

Grabbing the first key off Teru teru and dragging him back to sleep in the center rrom, alex and the group went into the other open room, himself wondering where all that meat went.

They came out into an open jungle preserve.

"What exactly are we gonna find here?" Juzo asked.

Lighting flashed in the distance, pointing to a large temple of sorts as someone was on top of it.

"I'm gonna give you guys one guess as to whos up there…" Fuyuhiko said.

"Mortals! You dare enter the domain of Tanaka the Forbidden One and a bringer of doom and despair? That you have truly come to die."

Alex then checked his visor

Gundham Tanaka

The Ultimate Animal Breeder

Student Record: Believed to be cursed, has control over animals, has four hamsters in his scarf he calls the Four Devas of Destruction.

Yup, this guy was a real nut.

"You harbor a soldier among you, I see. One that proves worthy to walk into the fires of hell like me. I relish the challenge." Gundham said.

"Gundham, we only came to get you outta this, we can help you!" Kyosuke said.

"No one can help a soul that is cursed. The only ones who understand are my four devas...and my beasts!" Gundham said as lion, tigers and bears came out of the jungle as they approached the group.

"We're surrounded." Peko said.

"Could you be more blunt?" Juzo asked.

"Only one way outta this, charge!" Nekomaru said as they ran straight at the temple with Alex in the lead as he punched his way through an actual tiger to the temple.

"Did you see that? He punched a TIGER! How awesome is that?" Ibuki said.

"Foul soldier. I call upon the basilisks." Gundham said as large pythons surrounded GUndham's legs.

"Watch out, he's gettin serious." Akane asid as they made him rise up.

"Attack!" Gundam said as one struck, trying to eat him whole as Alex gazed into its eyes, and then the snake stopped inches from his face, frozen.

Gundham gasped. "Impossible...how can he stare down such a vicious and predatory beast?"

Alex veered out from the frozen snake and ran up the temple as he dashed to Gundam.

"Wh...what are you…?!" Gundham asked in fear as Alex got in close and with a right cross punch, slugged him straight in the face and knocked him unconscious.

"Hey! I always wanted to do that to him!" Nekomaru said.

Alex purified Gundham after this and picked him up just as the factory shook.

"What's going on?" Sonia asked.

"You all...you think you can just waltz in and mess with our factory?" a voice said over the intercom. "Well, guess I gotta break out the big guns."

The group quickly ran out of the building just the factory fell apart with a gigantic Monokuma in its place.

"Well, I see I can get you this time." a voice said as a shark toothed guy in a jumpsuit walked out.

Alex checked his visor.

Kazuichi Soda

The Ultimate Mechanic

Student Record: Good with machines, loves Sonia, hates Nagito

"Now, I will make you all die at the hands of my Mega Monokuma!" Kazuichi said.

"Oh, crap." Fuyuhiko said.

(Cue: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - Collective Consciousness)

"I'll crush you!" Kazuichi said as the mech started to move.

"Everybody, run!" Juzo said as they bolted with the mech following.

"We all gotta work together to get outta this one!" Fuyuhiko said. "Damn, if only Nagito were here!"

"Hey, youre right! When those two are together, they dont really hit off!" Mahiru said.

"So, where the hell is he though?" Ibuki asked.

"How should I know?!" Mahiru said.

"Ha! You're depending on luck? What a bunch of idiots. Time to die with the Mega Monokuma Punch!" Kazuichi said as it pulled an arm back.

"Incoming!" Ibuki said.

Before it could even hit, something large was falling toward the bear. It was a large bomb that made direct contact with the mech, making it explode.

"What the…" Kazuichi said looking up to see a helicopter and out of its door stood a boy with white hair and a chubby guy dressing like Alex.

"Yeah...we're back." the white haired boy said.

"Nagito!" the students said as Alex paid no attention to his impostor, but Nagito, who had the mechanical arm.

Nagito Komaeda

The Ultimate Lucky Student

Student Record: Pessimistic, insane, one time suspension

He then looked at the person next to him.

?

The Ultimate Impostor

Student Record: ?

"That stupid son of a…!" Kazuichi siad before Alex purified him. At long last, the 77th class was reunited.

"Finally. Its all over." Sonia said.

"Not yet. There are still tons of remnants in the city. Whaddya say you guys give us a hand?" Kyosuke asked.

"How could we say no?" Fuyuhiko said.

'We'll give this country a complete overhaul and get rid of any trace of despair!" Kazuichi said.

"Why stop there? We could spread our hope all over the world." Nagito said.

"Can we just start with our home?" Mahiru asked.

"Sure." Nagito said.

"Okay guys, ready… break!" Akane said.

The students put their hands in the middle before spreading out all over the city.

Ultimate impostor was first in line, helping Kyosuke with some soldier remnants while impersonating him and his sword skills.

"Have you come to mock me, remnant? Why do you help me?" Kyosuke asked.

"All we seek is atonement." UI said.

As soldiers formed a block before Alex, Nagito kicked a piece of rubble that caused a chain reaction, taking out the large blockade with rubble.

Alex gave him a thumbs up. He then ran to where Peko was fighting a discus man with a kendo sword, and joined in. He distracted him with his shot gun as Peko dealt the final blow and somehow ripped his shirt.

"Nice job, Peko." Fuyuhiko said approaching her. "A bamboo sword suits you better than a real one."

"I was thinking that too." Peko said.

Alex nodded and moved his way to a helicoptor launch pad where Gundham faced against a man with a falcon.

"Those who hear the utterance of my name will not survive." Gundham said. "For my name is...Gundham Tanaka!" he shouted as the falcon flew to his side as Gundham took out his hamsters. "Shutter and perish!"

Alex decided to move on and assisted Nekomaru in battling some robots.

"Youre right on time, kid. Lets break some tin cans!" Neko said ripping ones head of while Alex blasted another.

Nekomaru took notice of another approaching on. "Hey, kid! Behind you!"

"I got this! Minimaru Troops!" Kazuichi said nearby as miniature Nekomaru's attached to it before exploding. "Ha! How was that, Miss Sonia?" he asked Sonia who ignored him. "Aw man."

"That was very well done." Sonia said.

Kazuichi perked up after hearing that and grinned. "You bet it was!"

Alex then proceeded inward and saw some knife thrower slash fire spitter and immediately combatted him. Looking back while fighting him, he saw Akane skidding around a far corner.

"Hey. Hanamura, meat me!" Akane said.

"Coming up!" Teruteru said tossing meat up as she ate it and the knives the remnant wa throwing, The remnant breathed fire at them both, but alect blocked it with his body not even getting a burn, while akane did it with twin meat sticks.

"Cooked right...UP!" she shouted sending the guy flying.

Alex signaled them both and saw Hiyoko getting cornered by some freaky nail artist.

"Not a step closer!" Hiyoko said.

Before she could get slashed, something stuck in the nail person as she fell with Mikan holding a large syringe. "So sorry." Mikan said.

"Geez, it took you long enough." Hiyoko said. As Mikan shuddered, Alex shrugged trying to say "and…?".

"But thanks anyway." Hiyoko said as Mikan cried.

As Alex progressed, he saw a large concert going on as Ibuki rocked out on her guitar making them cover their ears except for a sniper. Before they could take a shot, Mahiru blinded them with a camera flash and then removed the headphones as they fell. Mahiru approached Ibuki as they high fived.

Alex then traced the source of all of Monokuma's transmissions to a single solidity core with in the destroyed factory. The others were with him to as inside, he was scared.

"Uh...h-hey guys, I didnt really, mean to do all that stuff to ya, it was Junkos idea, really!" Monokuma said.

"Think we believe you? Youre her creation." Kazuichi said.

"Okay, so maybe its a bit bad but…" Monokuma said seeing Alex walk up to him. "I cant believe you!"

Alex charged forward as multiple death traps flung at him, dodging every single one.

"You were put through all of our despair inducing traps, and you think you can…" Monokuma said before Alex knocked off its head. "You….suck." he said before deactivating.

Alex stared at the head. Monokuma was going to ask if hed ever be killed. To that, he said the words that everyone in the room would only hear from him ever that one time…

"You cant kill me…" Alex said smashing on the head as the screen went black.

A lot of people were staring at the screen.

"So…" Vector said. "Think that'd make a good movie? We did a lot of good filming."

"Wow. That was incredible." Kazuichi said. "We looked like real heroes on screen."

"It was just something to promote you guys. The 77th class back from the brink of despair. SHow the world Hope's Peak's ideals aint dead, Y'know?" Vector said.

"I'll admit, that was pretty fun to act as ourselves." Sonia said.

"Yeah. So who'd ya get to play that soldier guy?" Ibuki asked.

"Eh, just some guy I picked from a vacant lot somewhere." Vector said.

"He was the one getting roasted, shot at and fighting us? He wasnt even human, who was he exactly?" Hiyoko asked.

"I dunno, bit that guy had moves. Never told me his name. All he said was...just someone passing through." Vector said. "I wanted to invite him to the premiere, but he was already gone when I got there."

"Dont know who that was, but we may see him again if he's passing through." Mahiru said.

"Maybe. I just hope this film does good in major theaters across the worlds with me raking in 80 percent of the profit." Vector said.

"Hold on, how come you get 80 percent? We acted in that film!" Hiyoko said.

"I'm the director. Plus it was in the fine print of your contracts. Gotta read the fine print." Vector said.

"I did." Nagito said. "You wrote it very small so we couldn't see it."

"Well its still legal." Vector said.

"Hell with that, lets get him!" Akane said as they started to gang up on him.

"You'll never take me alive!" Vector said trying to run through the screen only to get hurt. "What? Oh right. The back of this is solid concrete." he said before they grabbed him and dragged him out the door. "Guess this means no sequel!" he shouted.

As they were dragging him off Nagito came up to hope as he was drinking a glas of water.

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by greedy idiots." Hope said.

"Not all of us are greedy." Nagito said. "Ibuki didnt even want the money. Besides, they were more peeved at being tricked by a crocodile than the actual money."

"I dont see you beating up on him. Youre more laid back." Hope said.

"I have plenty of money already. I wouldn't even know what to do with that much." Nagito said.

"Still, this movie was to symbolize you and your classmates are still alive and spreading the message with me. And whoever that guy playing Alex was… I hope we meet him." Hope said.

"Maybe we will someday." Nagito said.

At the edge of a nearby city, the guy that had played Alex was marching off to leave town before looking back. "I admit, it was fun to do something like that for the people. But, I prefer to keep moving on. After all...no one needs someone as broken as me hanging around too long." he said showing two different colored eyes. "No one needs me."

Adam

User of the Mimic Style

An Actual Mimic who wishes to help people as well as act. Known as an amazing impostor.

So… you can rise back up from despair and take your life back. And with the 77th class saved, their story continues into the future. FOr its not Hope or Despair that guides them, but what remains in the future….

THE END

Wanna see more of the show based to this story? Then check out Danganronpa the Animation, Danganronpa 3 Side Future and Despair and even Danganronpa 3 Side Hope. I got hooked on it via a good friend of mine, and this series is so good, I expect all you readers out there will be hooked too.

Keep Hoping guys!

Hope the Victor

Hi. For those of you who don't know, my name is Jexi the Hunter. You might know me from the Dimensional Heroes series. Anyway, Danganronpa is a pretty heart pounding and exciting series to check out. It has you guessing what comes next and doesn't spoil any major plotpoints. So, check out the animes or even look at the games. I hope you all enjoy it as much as we did.

Keep on reading!

Jexi the Hunter


End file.
